


Bedtime

by Onehundredcandlesburning



Series: Waves [1]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Cutesy, Drabble, Kid POV, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:37:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehundredcandlesburning/pseuds/Onehundredcandlesburning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based upon a Drabble request received through my Tumblr account:</p><p>"A drabble request from your affectionate anon, if you please! I'd really love to hear something from Owen. Maybe his POV when they tucked him in at Chris' place, or when he spilled the beans to Dan on the phone? Also: my evening 'Waves' update check is the highlight of the day. That, and House Rules. ;) Be loved. x" - Anon</p><p>Piece is based upon Chapter 13 of Waves.<br/>For full fic listing: </p><p>http://archiveofourown.org/works/1344031?view_full_work=true</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime

**Original Text – Waves: Chapter 13**

> _“Tom and Beth knocked at the door quietly, stepping into the little room. Owe was tucked up under the covers on the bottom bunk. Beth bobbed down, sitting on the edge of his bed. She lay and pulled the covers up under his chin, planting kisses across his cheeks._  
>  “I love you, sweetheart. Sleep well, we have a big day tomorrow!”  
>  “Love you, Mum.” He snuggled down, getting comfy and sleepy.
> 
> _Tom grabbed the cover from the top bunk whilst Beth sat with her son, rubbing at his back as he rolled on his side._  
>  “What are you doing?” She looked up from under the edge of the bunk.  
>  “Shhh…” Tom flicked the cover, tucking one end under the mattress above and letting the remaining cover fall across the opening of the bottom bunk.  
>  Owe elicited a little tired giggle of glee before Beth lifted herself up and was replaced by Tom, who had been holding the corner of the cover up to allow them access to Owe.
> 
> _He perched on the edge, leaning down and placing a warm, gentle kiss against Owe’s temple. His little eyes closed and he hummed._  
>  “Love you little man. What a wonderful boy you are.” Tom’s voice was so soft and soothing and low. Beth watched, her heart in her mouth.  
>  “I love you, Tom.” Owe whispered slowly as he drifted into the land of nod. Tom brushed the boys hair with his fingers and pushed the covers in against his back before getting up and gently dropping the cover so it closed Owe off in a little cave.  
>  “I used to love making a sleep cave whenever my sisters and I would sleep in bunks with our cousins. It made me feel cosy and safe.” Tom whispered in Beth’s ear. She placed a hand over his heart. He clasped a hand over hers, fingers entwining.  
>  “You are an amazing man.” She brought the back of his hand to her lips. He tightened his grip on her hand and led her out of the room.”
> 
>  

I don’t know this place very well, but I like it here. It’s warm and comfy and I like Paula. She plays cool games with me and makes me laugh. She lets me be as loud as I like, as long as it isn’t inside when the babies are asleep. We’ve had yummy food to eat whenever I say I’m hungry and Indi is my new friend. She’s a girl and she’s little, but she’s pretty cool.

I’m tired. It must be getting late. I know Mum and Tom let me stay up tonight. It’s my Mum’s birthday. I love birthdays. I wish it was mine because then I’d get lots of presents and have ice cream cake. I love ice cream cake, it’s my favourite. Two of the best things put together; cake and ice cream.

I keep forgetting that Chris is Chris and calling him Thor. I know Tom and Chris are ‘actors’ and my Mum said they get paid money to pretend. I want to be an ‘actor’ when I grow up so I can get paid money to pretend. I like pretending. I do it a lot, especially when I have other people pretending with me.

Tom pretends with me a lot. I love Tom. He’s very different to my Dad, but sort of the same. He’s tall and thin and when he hugs me it feels very different to Mum or Dad. When Mum hugs me, she is squishy and soft and warm. Dad is big and hard to hug. I like getting hugs from Tom. He’s easy for me to wrap my arms around tight and squeeze him, and he can pick me up and swing me around. Sometimes he squeezes me back and it makes me laugh because it tickles.

I hate having to go to sleep, but I am so tired. I think. * yawns * I really want Mum and Tom to come in and tuck me in. I don’t like trying to fall asleep. Sometimes I get in trouble because I keep wanting to play when Mum says I should be going to sleep. How do you go to sleep? I know I need to learn, and I should know because I’m a big boy. I’m six and a half now. I’m old. But not as old as Mum. She’s really old. I think Tom is like me, because he plays like me. Mum must be the grown up out of all of us.

I hear someone coming. I’m going to pretend to hide and get comfy. I hope it’s Mum and Tom. I’m going to pull the doona up around me. That’s better. It smells like it’s just come out of the dryer. Smells like my pyjamas when I’m at home. Shhh it’s Mum and Tom! I’m so happy they’ve come in to tuck me in. Wow, I’m feeling really sleepy now. But I don’t like this bed. I think I want my bed. Ugh. Mum just kissed me. I’m too big for her to kiss me. But I still sorta like it, so I will let her. She’s tucking me in tight. I like it when she does this. She pushes the doona in around me.

 _“I love you, sweetheart. Sleep well, we have a big day tomorrow!”_ Awww Mum. I like it here. We’re going to do heaps more fun stuff tomorrow! _  
“Love you, Mum.”_ I’m definitely getting sleepy now * yawn *. I’m so comfy and warm…

Cool. She’s sitting with me and rubbing my back. That always helps me fall asleep. What’s Tom doing? He’s making curtains or something around the bed. OH COOL! A cave!! Uh-oh. I better not get too excited or I’ll get told to settle down. But this is SO COOL!

Mum’s no fun sometimes. I love her, but she doesn’t play pretend as well as Tom. Or Dad. She is good at cooking and cleaning and washing my clothes and reading me books. I think she’s going to tell Tom off for making a cave. She has that look on her face like just before she gets angry. Hang on.

_“What are you doing?” Beth looked up from under the edge of the bunk.  
“Shhh…” Tom flicked the cover, tucking one end under the mattress above and letting the remaining cover fall across the opening of the bottom bunk._

I can’t stop laughing. This is fun. It’s dark, but it’s cosy and fun! Tom’s holding it open. I can see his legs. He looks like a spider. He has long skinny legs like one. Wait, Mum, don’t stop rubbing my back! I won’t * yawn * get to sleep if you stop. Oh hang on, she’s getting up. That wasn’t long enough. No, no, no… Oh Tom! Yay! Tom’s sitting with me now. Pfttthahaha… he just kissed my head. * yawn * that’s nice. Reminds me of my Dad. I miss my Dad sometimes when I’m not with him. Then I miss my Mum when I’m with my Dad. Wow, I am getting sleepy. I think I’ll just close my eyes for a minute, they’re heavy.

 _“Love you little man. What a wonderful boy you are.”_ Thanks, Tom. I am a wonderful and good boy, even though sometimes I get in trouble. I don’t all the time. I like it when no one’s angry with me. _  
“I love you, Tom.”_ I do. I really do. I like the way he hugs Mum too. She always smiles around Tom. I like seeing my Mum smile lots. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy and happy. * yawn*

Tom has long fingers like his legs and arms. He’s a spider, except I’m not scared of Tom at all. I don’t like spiders. He is touching my hair with his fingers and it feels like fairy wings. Not that I like fairies all that much. Girls like fairies. Indi likes fairies and plays them with Paula. Paula said there are fairies in the garden. We tried to find some today but couldn’t see them. She said I must have scared them away with all my noise. I can’t help it. I was being Doctor Who. I had to make the Tardis noises.

Tom’s getting up. I can’t see him, because my eyes are closed and I’m very tired. So very tired. I like this cave. It’s warm and dark and I can smell Mum in it and I can hear Tom’s voice… zz.zzz.z.zzzzz


End file.
